Blog użytkownika:ErielVanya/Zawsze będę obok
Cześć, witajcie :) Właśnie zaczynam moje opowiadanie, a konkretnie - poprawiam i edytuję pewien poprzedni twór, który kiedyś zaczęłam - i nie dokończyłam. Proszę o wyrozumiałość oraz wybaczenie ewentualnych błędów, które mogły mi przy poprawkach umknąć i teraz wprowadzają jakieś zamieszanie. Gdybyście je zauważyli, piszcie mi w komentarzach (oczywiście możecie napisać też coś innego, nawet byłoby bardzo miło ;P). I co... to chyba tyle. Zapraszam do czytania! Rozdział 1 W pełni obudził się kolejny, zwyczajny dzień na Berk. Przynajmniej takim, wedle wszelkich przewidywań, miał być. Mieszkańcy wioski od rana zajmowali się swoimi sprawami: ktoś porządkował zbrojownię, ktoś zajmował się przyrządzaniem posiłku, a inny doglądał napraw - wyglądało na to, że już ostatnich - powstałych wskutek starcia z Drago Krawdoniem. W ciągu dwóch miesięcy osada niemal zupełnie stanęła na nogi, bo nowy wódz okazał się świetnym organizatorem. Jeszcze inni pilnowali owiec, doglądali wzrastających za wioską upraw czy łowili w zatoce - choć, przy tych o statni kłopot był o tyle, że ostatnimi czasy duża część rybaków nie miała się najlepiej i do połowów trzeba było werbować zastępców. Po niezdrowej, wyjątkowo ciepłej zimie i mokrej wiośnie morska grypa atakowała z niespotykaną od dawna częstotliwością, ciągnąc się (choć już w mniejszym natężeniu) aż do końca maja. Szczęściem nie była bardzo groźna i chociaż łatwo było się jej nabawić, pod opieką miejscowej szamanki, Gothi, w stosunkowo krótkim czasie ludzie wracali do pełni sił. Pomijając jednak ten drobny szczegół, wikingowie na Berk mieli się całkiem dobrze, a dzień - pochmurny i szary, choć powinien być ciepły i słoneczny, jak na lato przystało - nie zapowiadał niczego, co nie byłoby tu już rutyną. Niespodziewane często jednak przychodzi w momencie, który obstawilibyśmy za najmniej odpowiedni. Dlatego tak się właśnie nazywa. Bo oto wczesnym rankiem koło chaty wodza pojawił się tajemniczy przybysz... Średniej tuszy,ciemnowłosy, młody chłopak w skórzanym kubraku. Jego strachliwe spojrzenie zająca nie sugerowało szczególnego męstwa. "Tajemniczy" w tym wypadku dotyczyło tylko i wyłącznie jego osoby, a nie faktu jego przybycia, bo od momentu wylądowania mielił językiem jak najęty i zebrał koło siebie spory tłumek. Ze strzępków jego opowieści można było wywnioskować dwie rzeczy: jest posłańcem i przybył tu prosić o pomoc. Było to wszystko o tyle niecodzienne, że przybysz ów - przyleciał na smoku. A chociaż na Archipelagu akceptowano jaką taką przyjaźń, współpracę ze smokami czy po prostu tolerancję dla ich bytności (zależnie od plemienia), to poza Berk raczej ich nie ujeżdżano. Szary gronkiel wraz z jeźdźcem musiał więc przybyć z daleka... Wódz zaprosił posłańca - który przedstawił się imieniem Saldar - do wnętrza swojej chaty. Po kwadransie chłopak wyszedł stamtąd, całkiem zadowolony z udzielonej mu odpowiedzi. Mniej zadowolona okazała się za to inna, przysłuchująca się tej rozmowie osoba. Valka spojrzała na syna, który zabrał szybko hełm i ruszył ku wyjściu. Od dłuższej chwili próbowała mu to wyperswadować, ale oczywiście bez skutku. Zawsze liczył się z jej zdaniem, tyle że raczej nie przedkładał go nad własne. - Czkawka... Zaczekaj jeszcze chwilę... - Nie - odparł krótko, szukając wzrokiem Szczerbatka. - Szczerbek! On poszedł na górę czy gdzie... - Usiądź spokojnie i się zastanów. Pomyśl, co będzie, jeśli znajdzie się tam nagle cała flota? Chcesz ich pokonać z pomocą pięciu smoków? - Saldar nie mówił nic o żadnej flocie. Podobno Drago jest sam, ma tylko jakiegoś "strasznego" smoka, gatunku nie umiał podać. I wszystko im tam niszczy. - Ale to może być pułapka! - Nie sądzę - pokręcił głową. - Zresztą, już decydowałem, a opóźnianie wszystkiego raczej nam nie pomoże. - Posłuchaj, nie bronię ci kogoś tam wysłać na zwiad, nie bronię nawet posłać łodzi i wojowników, ale ty? Przecież ostatnio prawie w ogóle nie sypiasz - próbowała dotknąć jego czoła, ale uchylił się. - Zacznijmy od tego, że niczego nie możesz mi bronić - mruknął. - I co, w tym stanie chcesz walczyć z Drago? Zapomniałeś już, kto to jest? Do czego jest zdolny?... Przez twarz Czkawki przesunął się cień bólu, ale szybko odwrócił wzrok. - Mamo, prawda jest taka, że zwiadowca nikomu nic nie da, bo Saldar i tak już tam był, a łódź nie dotrze na czas. Jeśli ktoś ma pomóc, to tylko jeźdźcy, i to nie kiedyś tam, jak wytrenujemy sobie setkę ludzi, a mnie kaktus na ręce wyrośnie, tylko teraz, już! - Ale rozumiesz, że nie sami nie dacie rady? - spojrzała mu w oczy. - Doskonale. A ty zrozum, że wiem, co robię - położył jej dłonie na ramionach. - Wiem, co potrafią i na co ich stać. I wierzę w nich. Valka pokręciła głową. - A może to ja wezmę Chmuroskoka i polecę, a ty zostaniesz i w końcu trochę odpoczniesz? Jesteś wykończony. Już drugi miesiąc - zauważyła. - Próbuję tylko dobrze zastępować ojca - odwrócił się, uciekając przed jej spojrzeniem i zacisnął zęby. Wspomnienie nadal bolało. I tym bardziej zmuszało do działania. - NIC ponadto. Valka uśmiechnęła się do syna. - Byłby z ciebie tak dumny, jak ja. Ale musisz zrozumieć - każdy potrzebuje odpoczynku. Nawet Stoick wiedział, że nie można w kółko pracować. - Jego - Czkawka odwrócił się od matki - ludzie szanowali. Nie robił niczego niezwykłego, a wszyscy potrafili go docenić. Ja jeszcze sobie tego nie wypracowałem. I teraz właśnie zamierzam - szybkim krokiem podszedł do drzwi. Nie mógł przecież powiedzieć, że chętnie wysłałby Drago na drugą stronę z czysto osobistych powodów. Żałował, że dwa miesiące temu wróg po porstu mu się wymknął - choć Czkawka też nie wykazał się należytą determinacją w kwestii pościgu. Miał co innego na głowie. - Czkawka, proszę! - Przestań, mamo. - Nie mogę przestać! Wiesz, ile ryzykujesz? - Całe życie, czyli to, co zwykle - podniósł ręce w geście niezrozumienia. - Jakieś kolejne "ale"? Valka pokręciła głową. - Nie puszczę cię. - Tak? Powiedzmy, że się spodziewałem. Dobrze, że Szczerbatek to smok, plazmę ma niczego sobie i niejedne drzwi już rozwalił. Rzeczony właśnie zszedł ze schodów i podszedł z gruchnięciem do swojego jeźdźca. - O, tu jesteś. Chodź, mały, lecimy - poklepał furię i odwrócił się, ale powstrzymał go głos Valki. - Nie, nie puszczę cię samego - uściśliła z uśmiechem. - Chmuroskok i ja lecimy z wami. - Nie - zatrzymał ją kategorycznie, kiedy skierowała się do wyjścia. - Jedno z nas musi zostać, mamo. Jeśli polecisz ze mną, a coś pójdzie nie tak... Berk potrzebuje cię bardziej niż my. - A ciebie nie potrzebuje? Pomyślałeś choć przez chwilę o tym? - Ja... naprawdę wiem, co robię. Chmuroskok nigdy jeszcze z nami nie pracował, więc nawet samego wziąć go nie mogę. A z tobą tym bardziej. Więcej zdziałam tam z moimi jeźdźcami, uwierz mi. - A co zrobisz, jeśli Drago nadal ma pod panowaniem jakiegoś Alfę? - Valka nie dała się zbić z tropu i rzuciła na szalę ostatni argument. - To ty pracowałeś z dzikimi smokami przez dwadzieścia lat, czy ja? - To ty oswoiłaś nocną furię, czy ja? - uniósł brwi. - Nie zapominaj, że ja też przyjaźnię się z Alfą, która jest potężniejsza od wszystkich innych... Bo razem jesteśmy silni, prawda mordko? - chłopak pogłaskał smoczy łeb, a nocna furia zagruchała w odpowiedzi, po czym fuknęła i wskazała głową kierunek. - Już lecimy - Czkawka wskoczył na grzbiet Szczerbatka, który jednym susem znalazł się na środku placu. - Jeźdźcy smoków, do mnie! Valka podeszła do syna. - Skoro musisz... Chociaż uważaj na siebie. - A czy ja kiedykolwiek nie uważałem? Valka otwarła już usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale wpadł jej w słowo. - Okej, nie odpowiadaj - mruknął i poderwał Szczerbatka do lotu. - Za mną! Pięć smoków wzbiło się w powietrze, a za nimi, trochę niemrawo, ruszył szary gronkiel. Kiedy Berk zniknęło im z oczu, Czkawka ogarnął grupę ciężkim spojrzeniem. Rzeczywiście, pięć smoków - to nie było dużo. Na Saldara nie mogli raczej liczyć, miał być tylko ich przewodnikiem - choć i to szło mu opornie, kiedy leciał na samym końcu i non stop oglądał się za siebie; ale wódz i tak od początku stawiał głównie na swoją drużynę. Tylko co to znaczyło wobec potęgi Drago? Chociaż... może go tam już wcale nie będzie? Saldar powiedział, że wyleciał dwa dni temu. Drago mógł się w tym czasie trzy razy ulotnić, a biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że czekała ich jeszcze tak samo długa droga na miejsce... A mimo to Czkawka miał przeczucie, że wróg nie mógł ich tak po prostu zlekceważyć. Skoro nie zatrzymał posłańca... Na pytanie, jakim cudem wydostał się niezauważony z wyspy, którą z góry obserwował Drago, Saldar odpowiedział: "Zwyczajnie, uciekłem. Strzelał trochę, ale widać nie chciało mu się nas ścigać". Czkawka jednak wiedział, że ten wróg tak łatwo nie odpuszcza. Gdyby nie interes własny, nie przepuściłby niczego i nikogo. A czym mógł być ten interes? Cóż... Krwawdoń chyba domyślił się, że kolega Saldar nie leci na wczasy, tylko po pomoc. A kto mógłby pomóc plemieniu sprzymierzonemu ze smokami? Inni sprzymierzeńcy smoków. O pokoju na Berk było wiadomo w granicach Archipelagu, ale niewykluczone, że poza nimi również. Kto wie, czy wróg nie zgadł, skąd przybędą posiłki? Swoją drogą, Czkawkę niezwykle zainteresował fakt, że jeszcze gdzieś oswaja się smoki. Szkoda tylko, że musieli dowiedzieć się o tym w takich okolicznościach... Czy w ogóle jeszcze kogoś tam zastaną? Na razie odepchnął od siebie czarne myśli i zrównał lot nocnej furii z Mosiądzem. - Kiepsko wyglądasz - powiedział, spoglądając na jego jeźdźca. - Wszystko w porządku? - Tak, tylko... Tylko zazwyczaj nie latamy tak szybko - odparł Saldar, chociaż kolor jego twarzy nie sugerował tego "tak". - Domyślam się... Ale musimy się spieszyć. Jeżeli Drago jest na waszej wyspie już od dwóch dni... - Za następne dwa będą tam jedynie zgliszcza - skinął głową. - Też mnie to martwi. Dużo bym dał, żeby móc się tam jeszcze szybciej dostać. Czkawka z powątpiewaniem spojrzał na szarego smoka. - W zasadzie... Wystarczy, że dasz mapę. Albo chociaż pokażesz drogę. Nocna furia jest trochę szybsza od gronkla, a szczególnie od takiego Mosiądza, który nie jest przyzwyczajony latać na wyścigi z wiatrem. Skoro zależy nam na czasie, mógłbym was wyprzedzić i spróbować odwrócić uwagę Drago od osady. Nie będzie to jakaś kolosalna różnica, ale zawsze. - I zrobiłbyś to? - Saldar wydawał się zadowolony z tego pomysłu. - Jeśli mi powiesz, jak się tam dostać - przewrócił oczami. - Byle prędko. - Więc tak, więc tak... - chłopak wyjął mapę. - O ile się nie mylę, musisz lecieć na wschód aż do Samotnych Wysp, a potem łagodnie skręcać ku północy. To będzie tu. Na pewno trafisz, to bardzo charakterystyczne miejsce... - Nie wątpię - mruknął ponuro wódz. - Po wizycie Drago będzie się jeszcze bardziej rzucać w oczy. Zmienił ustawienie pedału i popędził przed siebie. - Czkawka! - Astrid dogoniła Szczerbatka. - Co ty wyprawiasz? - Przyspieszam - wycedził. - Ale po co? Przecież reszta nie nadąży! - zdziwiła się. Wyczuła w nim jakieś napięcie. - I dobrze, zależy mi na czasie - mruknął. Dziewczyna zdecydowanym ruchem zaleciała mu drogę i zmusiła do zmniejszenia prędkości. - Czkawka... Co ty wygadujesz? Chłopak odwrócił wzrok i pogłaskał Szczerbatka, który warknął z cicha. - Przepraszam. Ja... chcę to po prostu załatwić sam - powiedział. - Jak: sam? - Astrid wydawało się, że nie wszystko rozumie. - Z Drago chcesz sam walczyć? Oszalałeś? - Nie. - To dobrze, bo miałam wątpliwości. - Ja tylko... na pewno miałaś kiedyś taki moment, kiedy wiedziałaś, że powinnaś polegać tylko na sobie, prawda? - Tak, ale to bardzo kiedyś. I wiesz co? To uczucie jest równie zgubne, co mylne, zdarzyło mi się już o tym przekonać. - Czyli nie miałaś - mruknął pod nosem. - Przastań, sam to zrozumiesz, jak trochę ochłoniesz. Jakbyś się nie czuł, i tak potrzebujesz pomocy. Dlatego lecimy... dlatego przynajmniej ja lecę z tobą - zadeklarowała, wprawiając wodza w konsternację. - Ty... my się chyba nie zrozumieliśmy. - Nie, wręcz przeciwnie - spojrzała mu w oczy. - Słuchaj, Czkawka, ja przecież wiem, że zależy ci przede wszystkim na tym, żeby wyrównać z nim rachunki, i pewnie teraz zastanawiasz się, czy ta cała eskapada w ogóle ma sens, bo przecież zgodziłeś się głównie dlatego, że masz okazję... że tak powiem... uwolnić Archipelag od jego wpływów... i wiem, że my tu ogólnie trochę ci przeszkadzamy, ale weź się w garść i pomyśl chłodno. Sam nie dasz rady. Jak nic. Zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał z ukosa na Astrid. - Kiedy o tym wszystkim rozmawialiśmy? Bo chyba czegoś nie pamiętam. Uśmiechnęła się, a on w końcu odwzajemnił uśmiech. - Masz to wypisane w oczach. Jesteś zwyczajnie przewidywalny, a od tego trzeba się odzwyczajać, kiedy się idzie na bitwę. Pokręcił głową. - Przewidywalny najwyżej dla ciebie - uśmiechnął się pod nosem i zerknął za siebie, jakby przeliczał siły. - A co do bitew - niejedną moją strategię widziałaś na żywo i przyznasz chyba, że ta rada nie była szczególnie potrzebna. - To było tylko przypomnienie. Jak człowiek jest wściekły, zapomina, że ma mózg. - Dziękuję - uśmiechnął się kwaśno. - Nie mówiłam o tobie. Przecież widzę, że ci już trybiki ruszyły. Wymyśliłeś coś? - Coś? Hm, można tak to nazwać. - Znaczy wszystko wraca do normy - Astrid wyciągnęła się na chwilę na grzbiecie smoczycy. - Lubię to uczucie. - Zasłużona duma? Ja też - zaśmiał się Czkawka. Dziewczyna z powrotem usiadła wygodnie. - Dobrze, że masz dzisiaj taki humor. - Twoja wina. - Ja bym powiedziała, że zasługa... Czyli co robimy? Wódz zwolnił Szczerbatka i znalazł się wśród pozostałych. - Dobra, słuchajcie, dla zwiększenia bezpieczeństwa i oszczędzenia czasu dziś w nocy nie będzie postoju. - Jak to? - westchnął żałośnie Mieczyk. - Chcesz przez to powiedzieć, że nie będzie kolacji? I ogniska? I pieczenia w ognisku? I spania przy ognisku?... - To ty nic ze sobą nie wziąłeś? - zdziwił się Czkawka. - W sensie... do jedzenia? - Oj, weź nie zaczynaj, dobrze? - Okej - westchnął ciężko i wyciągnął część ryb. - Ja mam zapas. Śledzik ci go przetrzyma, bo ty zaraz zgubisz. - Już się robi - Ingerman podleciał bliżej i zabrał prowiant. - Ale że czemu przetrzyma? - wtrąciła Szpadka. - Sam mu racjonuj. Przecież Śledzik zaraz to wszystko zje. - Ej, jak możesz! To nieprawda!... - Nie. Ja, Astrid i Sączysmark lecimy przodem. Śledzik - tyły, bierzesz gronkle i bliźniaki. - Jak to? To my zostajemy wykluczeni? - krzyknął za nim Mieczyk. - Nie. Nie wierzę, że to mówię, ale jesteście na tylnej straży. - Moment, Czkawka... Chcesz zostawić mnie z nimi samego? - jęknął Ingerman, a rodzeństwo spojrzało po sobie i zaśmiało się piekielnie. - Zaraz tam samego. Spróbujemy się aż tak nie rozdzielić - stwierdził, zrywając Szczerbatka do szybszego lotu. - Ale musimy dolecieć co najmniej chwilę wczestniej. I umawiamy się tak: jeśli Drago nadal tam będzie, my odciągniemy jego uwagę, a wy postarajcie się być dyspozycyjni i w razie czego skołujcie materiały. - Ale że jakie? Wybuchowe? - dziewczyna zatarła ręce. - Szpadka, no błagam... Nie wiem, co będzie potrzebne. Śledzik, wierzę w ciebie - Czkawka przyspieszył do ogromnej prędkości, zostawiając przyjaciół w tyle. Zębacz i ponocnik z ledwością dotrzymywały mu tempa. - Dawaj, mordko! Niech ten drań zobaczy, co znaczy nasz pośpiech... Szczerbatek fuknął i zmrużył oczy, wzbijając się ponad obłoki. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania